The Return of Herobrine
by Goldencraft903
Summary: My first fanfic (in progress) It's sort of the background/return of Herobrine, as you would expect. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys, I decided to post it anyways without waiting for response. Hope you guys like it.**

Oh god. How did this happen? We were so close to having peace again. Now I lay gasping for breath on the floor. I guess I should go back to the beginning.

It was a normal day in Minecraftia, and I was coming back from a mining trip. I had a good load so I wanted to get back to the house before anything happened to me. I peeked out of the trap door to my mine, and saw it was night.

"Crap.", I muttered. I'm going to have to make it through the unusually thick crowd of mobs. I was preparing myself when I saw a flash of blue then a spurt of red and zombie fell. I smiled as I realize it's my best friend, Sam. She (yes, she; don't get any ideas) was whirling through the mobs with her enchanted diamond sword. I came out after she was finished and said, "Nice going, Sam!"

"Thanks!"

"I got some more diamonds."

"Great! The house also needs repairing and… what's that noise?"

I listen closely and hear this weird combination of screeching and growling coming from the Black Forest. I swear under my breath and say, "Enderman."

"No, this sounds different," says Sam, "almost … human."

I see (or rather hear) what she means. "We have to help!" And with that, We dashed off into the Dark Forest.

**A/N well, I'm glad that that's over. Please review, as it would really boost my confidence. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

******A/N Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for the delay, but I got sick, then went on spring break, then had writer's block. Anywho, here's the next chapter.**

As we were racing through the thick trees, my mind was racing as well. There had been rumors about an ancient monster prowling the forest. I prayed to Notch that we wouldn't be too late. The screeching noise had stopped, and soon thereafter, we burst into a clearing. I saw a bloody mess on the ground. It was my friend and mentor, Chris. I immediately drop to the ground and start searching through my pack.

"Where's a frickin' potion when you need it?!" I scream.

"Xerxes," my friend Sam says cautiously.

"Not now, we need to save him!" I scream, almost hysterically. Images flash through my mind. Chris saving me from the horde, Chris giving me food, Chris taking me in and showing me how to survive, and now this.

"Xerxes!" she says more forcefully.

I whip my head around to look at her.

"We're too late. He's gone."

Those words hurt like a punch to the gut. I feel this anger, this rage building inside me. "Whoever did this is gonna pay. We're… What is it?" I say as I see she's still staring at the body.

"…the hell?" I hear her whisper.

Chris's body is floating and the wounds are healing, all while giving off a white radiance.

"What the-" I get cut off as a blast of wind shoots out from his body. I look back in time to see the white radiance seemingly get sucked into his eyes. His chest was rising and falling in a rhythm. "He's alive!" I yell with relief. That all faded when he opened his eyes. They weren't the deep blue I was used to. They were solid, piercing white. I grab Sam's arm and run like there's no tomorrow.

Sam is in shock and mumbling incoherently. I catch words lime _him_ and _why_. I stop log enough to slap her and yell, "Snap out of it!" before I'm back to running.

"What was that for?"

"You were in shock. Do you have any speed potions?"

"Why?"

"because we're running from frickin' Herobrine, that's why!"

"Oh," she says, then throws a bottle at our feet. It shatters and splatters our feet with blue liquid. We immediately run faster thanks to the potion. A string of curse words emanate from my mouth as we run. Several minutes later we emerge from the forest. "He's not chasing us anymore." says Sam.

In my panic I hadn't realized. We were home. I immediately started planning. "We're going to need a team. I'll go-"

"Whoa whoa woah. Easy tiger. You need rest. And a lot of it." She pushed me to my bed and shut the door. And I immediately fell asleep.

**A/N Well that escalated quickly. CONTEST ANNOUNCEMENT! Since I suck at coming up with characters, I'm going to let you do it. OC SUBMISSION TIME!  
**  
**Here's an example form for Xerxes. It'll provide some more info for your mental image.**

**Name: Xerxes Lynwood**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair color: Black**

**Eye color: Dark Brown**

**General dress: green shirt, double bandoleers of misc engineering parts, goggles on forehead, brown baggy jeans**

**Weapon of choice:charged rapier**

**Extra: Main character**


End file.
